My Fearless First Officer
by GirlwithCurls98
Summary: Just a short, funny story about one of Spock's lesser known fears. Very cheesy and fluffy. Not a Spirk pairing, but could be interpreted as such. Hope you enjoy!


"Keptin on ze bridge!" I smiled, relishing the sound of Pavel Chekov's cheery voice as I stepped out of the turbo lift and took my seat in the captain's chair.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes sir?" She replied, her dark eyes ready and eager.

"Contact Starfleet, and let them know we are on course for our rendezvous." I ordered. This meeting was the only thing standing between us and shore leave, and I wanted to get it over with a soon as possible.

"Aye Captain." She replied.

I took a deep breath, gazing around the bridge. Sulu and Chekov were busy at the helm, keeping the _Enterprise_ on course. I had already checked up on Bones in Sick Bay; one of the engineering crew had been admitted for a burn, but otherwise everyone was fine. _Everything seems to be running smoothly. Should be a normal day. Then why do I feel like something's off…_

"Mr. Chekov?" I called. The Russian youth turned around in his seat and flashed a joyful smile. "Yes Keptin?"

"Have you seen Spock, by any chance?" The young man looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Now zat you mention it, I haven't." I nodded, puzzled. _He's never late. I wonder what he's up to. _

At that moment, my communicator blared loudly, an emergency alarm. I hurried to answer it. "Kirk here, what is it?"

"Captain!" The unmistakable sound of my First Officers voice rang out across the bridge. "Captain, you must come quickly. Transporter Room. There's an intruder aboard the _Enterprise!" _

_An intruder?_ I wondered. _And Spock sounds almost panicked. _I steeled myself, one hand gripped my phaser. "I'm on my way!" I replied and took off running.

When I got to the transporter room, I had to push my way through the door. The entrance was crowded with security guards who were, for some reason, laughing. Utterly confused, I elbowed my way in and took in the scene before me. Instantly, I knew why the security guards were laughing, and admittedly, I had to stifle a laugh myself.

Spock was in the corner of the room, every muscle tensed, every sense on edge, his mind racing back and forth. His hands were clenched tightly around his phaser, which was aimed directly at the intruder.

A chubby, orange tabby sat in the middle of the floor, licking its paws, incredibly unamused by the whole situation.

i sighed. "Um, Spock." His eyes flickered up to mine and then locked back on the cat.

"Yes Captain?" he replied through gritted teeth. I approached him slowly, hands outstretched,keeping an eye on the phaser. "Spock, you can put the phaser down. It's just a cat."

Spock snapped to attention, looking at me with the utmost confusion. "Just a cat, Captain?" I nodded, reaching out and taking the phaser.

I shot a glare at the security guards who immediately sobered, and let us be. I turned back to Spock, still incredibly on edge.

"Do you not have cats on Vulcan, Spock?" He nodded. "Then what's freaking you out?"

"On Vulcan, Captain, the cats have poison teeth and claws. Not to mention a vicious demeanor. He replied matter of factly.

I glanced at the cat, which was now playing with a stray feather, swatting it around. "Very vicious indeed." I replied, jokingly. I watched Spock display what I concluded was the Vulcan form of embarrassment.

I squeezed his shoulder, in an attempt to be reassuring. "It's alright Spock, don't worry about it." He shook his head. "Fear is illogical, Captain. Vulcans do not feel fear."

"But you are not Vulcan, not truly. And if you felt as if the _Enterprise _was being threatened, you were afraid for her and her crew, the fear was logical. You were just doing your job, like any First Officer would."

He nodded tersely. "Captain, if I may ask a favor…"

"Anything." I replied, trying to put my First Officer, my friend, at ease. He straightened up and looked me in the eye.

"Can we get rid of the cat, please?"

I chuckled lightly. "Of course Spock." He nodded. "Thank you sir. I'll be returning to my post now." He replied as he walked out of the transporter room, like nothing had happened. I shook my head. _Normal day on this ship, what was I thinking?_

I looked back down at the cat. "Welcome aboard, my friend."


End file.
